Saesee Tiin/Leyendas
Saesee Tiin era un Maestro Jedi iktotchi, y miembro del Consejo Jedi. Tiin fue un General del ejército de la República durante las Guerras Clon. Biografía Iktotchi de la luna de Iktotch, su piel endurecida era el resultado de la evolución de su especie para hacer frente a los desfavorables vientos de su mundo natal. Saesee también compartía su capacidades telepáticas como otros muchos de su especie. En una edad temprana, la familia de Saesee supo que él tenía la capacidad de controlar la Fuerza. Antes de que le enviaran a Coruscant para ser instruido como Jedi, sin embargo, Saesee Tiin había demostrado ser un hábil piloto. Mientras que él progresaba en la Orden Jedi, fue padawan de Omo Bouri. El iktotchi Jedi no aceptó entrenar a ningún Padawan en toda su vida. Desde el 44 ABY, Tiin había pertenecido al Consejo Jedi como miembro vitalicio. La muerte de su antiguo maestro, Omo Bouri, quien lo visitaría más adelante como fantasma de la Fuerza, había afectado profundamente a Tiin. Poco después su llegada al consejo, Saesee participó en la Guerra Hiperespacial de Stark ocurrida en el borde externo. Había sido enviado para mediar en el conflicto. Con sus capacidades telepáticas, Saesee podía comunicarse sus compañeros de equipo aunque estos se encontrasen a gran distancia. , Caza de Tinn situado sobre Coruscant.]] En ocasiones numerosas, las habilidades de vuelo de Tiin salvaron las vidas de sus compañeros Jedi. Durante una misión altamente peligrosa en Yinchorr, Saesee era el jefe de uno de los escuadrones encargados de rescatar a Mace Windu, Qui-Gon Jinn, y Obi-Wan Kenobi. En llegada en su destinación, el Jedi estaba rodeado por combatientes Yinchorri. Los cruceros de la República estaban desarmados, así que Saesee se vió forzado a tomar una acción evasiva. Sin embargo, su nave fue cogida entre el planeta y los cazas enemigos. Saesee voló directamente sobre el planeta y después activó el motor hiperespacial para ir al otro lado del planeta. En una maniobra peligrosa, y la que solamente un piloto con las habilidades de Saesee podría realizar con éxito. En la misma misión, Saesee también demostró su habilidad y valor en el combate en tierra. En el medio de batalla con el Yinchorri, Saesee destruyó un tanque de batalla con solo su sable láser. encendido]] En 32 ABY, diez años después de la guerra de Stark, Saesee estaba en el consejo justo cuando ocurría la batalla de Naboo. Él era uno de los Jedi enviados al planeta Asmeru para investigar el asesinato del canciller supremo Valorum. Allí, armado con su sable láser, Saesee defendió a su compañero Jedi frente de la nebulosa de la milicia. Él estaba presente en el Consejo cuando Qui-Gon Jinn presentó a Anakin Skywalker al Consejo. Él apoyó la decisión para permitir Anakin Skywalker entrar en la Orden Jedi. Saesee mostró interés en las capacidades del joven Skywalker como mecánico. Viajó a Naboo para el entierro de Qui-Gon Jinn. Tiin, junto con Skywalker, tenía la capacidad de saltar al hiperespacio sin la necesidad de a computadora de navegación. Antes de la batalla de Geonosis junto con Adi Gallia probó el prototipo de caza Jedi. Gracias a esta prueba, Saesee Tiin hizo varias modificaciones a los cazas para un mejor funcionamiento. Él participó en la batalla de Geonosis 22 ABY. Cuando Yoda llegó con los clones, Saesee siguió a Luminara Unduli, Roth-Del Masona y Shaak Ti. Guerras Clon Durante las Guerras Clon asumió el papel de General. Cuando la guerra llegó a su planeta natal, él luchó al costado Mace Windu para derrotar el ejército de droides. Tiin prefería usar en combate tácticas poco ortodoxas como hacían Skywalker o Quinlan Vos. Palpatine.]] Cuando Grievous murió en Utapau a manos de Obi-Wan Kenobi, Tiin fue junto con Kit Fisto, Agen Kolar y Mace Windu a las oficinas del canciller en un intento por conseguir arrestar a Palpatine tras haber sido informados por Anakin Skywalker de que el canciller era en realidad Darth Sidious.En el subsecuente duelo con el Canciller Supremo supremo Palpatine, fue asesinado junto con Agen Kolar,Kit Fisto y Mace Windu. Antes de entrar a la oficina del Canciller Sumpremo,Saesee Tiin le dijo a Fisto que si Yoda y Obi-wan estubieran alli todo hubiera sido un poco mas tranquilo. Apariciones .]] *''Yaddle's Tale: The One Below'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Uncertain Path'' *''Children of the Force'' *''Jedi Council: Acts of War'' *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan'' *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' *''Episode I Adventures 1: Search for the Lost Jedi'' *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' *''Episode I: Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Star Wars Republic: Emissaries to Malastare'' *''Star Wars Republic: Infinity's End'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Hunt for Aurra Sing'' *''Star Wars Republic: Darkness'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Stark Hyperspace War'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Devaronian Version'' *''Star Wars Republic: Rite of Passage'' *''Jedi Apprentice Special Edition: The Followers'' *''Star Wars: Zam Wesell'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' comic *''Machines of War'' *''The Lesson'' *''Star Wars Republic 53: Blast Radius'' *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' *"Heavy Metal Jedi" *"Hide in Plain Sight" *''It Takes a Thief'' *''Star Wars Republic: Show of Force'' *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 15:01:15 Edition'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Dreadnaughts of Rendili'' *''Star Wars: Obsession'' *''Evasive Action: Reversal of Fortune'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' comic *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars Empire: "General" Skywalker'' Fuentes .]] * *''Episode I Insider's Guide'' *''Episode I: The Visual Dictionary'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Clone Strike'' *''The Official Star Wars Fact File'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' bg:Сейси Тин de:Saesee Tiin en:Saesee Tiin fr:Saesee Tiin it:Saesee Tiin nl:Saesee Tiin pl:Saesee Tiin pt:Saesee Tiin fi:Saesee Tiin sv:Saesee Tiin Categoría:Miembros del Consejo Jedi